24 (2001 series)
'' '' 24'' (TV series; 2001 - 2010; 2014 [''Live Another Day]) Note: as you may know it. Every Season is a entire day, every episode is an hour in that day. Plot Summary Jack Bauer, Director of Field Ops for the Counter-Terrorist Unit of Los Angeles, New York City and Boston races against the clock to subvert terrorists plots and save his nation from ultimate disaster. Male Deaths: *Tsuyoshi Abe (Episode 6.21) *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 4.6) *Robert Alonzo (Episode 3.12) *Ryan Alosio (Episode 8.20) *Joaquim de Almeida (Episode 3.12) *Frank Alvarez (Episode 3.10) *Christopher Amitrano (Episode 5.16) *David Anders (Episode 8.9) *Jerad Anderson (Episode 5.4) *David Andriole (Episode 4.14) *Joe D'Angerio (Episode 3.20) *Tomas Arana (Episode 4.13) *Randall Archer (Episode 7.7, Episode 7.12, Episode 8.22) *Jonathan Del Arco (Episode 4.23) *Sean Astin (Episode 5.13) *Aki Avni (Episode 2.10) *Anthony Azizi (Episode 2.8, Episode 4.16) *Sam Ayers (Episode 1.16, Episode 5.15) *Eric Balfour (Episode 6.21) *Ted Barba (Episode 3.5) *Gregory J. Barnett (Episode 2.9) *Derek Basco (Episode 7.8) *Patrick Bauchau (Episode 5.7) *Kevin Beard (Episode 2.3) *Tobin Bell (Episode 2.24) *Michael Benyaer (Episode 4.9) *Xander Berkeley (Episode 2.15) *Erik Betts (Episode 7.8) *John Billingsley (Episode 7.7) *Joel Bissonnette (Episode 8.21) *Paul Blackthorne (Episode 3.24) *Lothaire Bluteau (Episode 3.17) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 3.17) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (Episode 7.15) *Matthew Boylan (Episode 5.11) *Conroe Brooks (Episode 3.24) *Eric Bruskotter (Episode 6.2) *Richard Burgi (Episode 1.14) *Billy Burke (Episode 2.22) *William H. Burton, Jr. (Episode 2.3, Episode 4.7, Episode 5.4, Episode 5.19) *Matt Bushell (Episode 3.10) *Jeff Cadiente (Episode 1.16, Episode 2.3, Episode 4.16) *Wilmer Calderon (Episode 3.7) *Jeff Campbell (Episode 5.17) *Matthew Carey (Episode 1.5) *Steve Cell (Episode 7.6) *Herman Chavez (Episode 5.8) *François Chau (Episode 4.20) *Trace Cheramie (Episode 4.19, Episode 8.20) *Fernando Chien (Episode 6.22) *Nick Chinlund (Episode 7.2) *Kenneth Choi (Episode 6.22, Episode 6.24) *Arnold Chon (Episode 6.22) *Carl Ciarfalio (Episode 2.1) *Assaf Cohen (Episode 4.21, Episode 8.16) *Misha Collins (Episode 1.23) *George Colucci Jr. (Episode 8.14) *Dominic Comperatore (Episode 5.22) *Yorgo Constantine (Episode 5.15) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 8.10) *James Cromwell (Episode 6.24) *Roger Cross (Episode 6.4) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.20) *Michael Cudlitz (Episode 2.9) *Dean Cudworth (Episode 4.16) *Tony Curran (Episode 8.7) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 6.22) *Geraint Wyn Davies (Episode 5.9) *Andy Davoli (Episode 8.22) *Robertson Dean (Episode 4.8) *Scott Denny (Episode 1.2) *Reed Diamond (Episode 8.24) *Tony Donno (Episode 1.2, Episode 2.4, Episode 4.6, Episode 6.14) *Shawn Doyle (Episode 4.2) *Doc Duhame (Episode 7.1) *Christopher B. Duncan (Episode 4.13) *John Eddins (Episode 2.10) *Greg Ellis (Episode 3.16) *Danny Epper (Episode 4.19) *Treva Etienne (Episode 7.8) *Patrick Fabian (Episode 3.19) *Gene Farber (Episode 8.6) *Paco Farias (Episode 2.22) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 3.5) *Michael Filipowich (Episode 8.10) *Don Fischer (Episode 5.22) *David Dayan Fisher (Episode 5.4) *Tommy Flanagan (Episode 7.1) *V.J. Foster (Episode 5.4) *James Frain (Episode 4.20) *David Franco (Episode 1.18) *Mo Gallini (Episode 4.17) *Chris Gann (Episode 6.24) *Lance Gilbert (Episode 5.3, Episode 5.19) *Troy Gilbert (Episode 2.24, Episode 4.6) *Lorry Goldman (Episode 3.1) *Carlos Gómez (Episode 3.3) *Brian Goodman (Episode 2.20) *Currie Graham (Episode 1.11) *Brandon Ford Green (Episode 5.15) *Jon Gries (Episode 2.4) *Tim Griffin (Episode 4.14) *Jeff Griggs (Episode 4.1) *Jason Grutter (Episode 5.18) *Nicholas Guilak (Episode 2.5, Episode 4.18) *Albert Hall (Episode 3.13) *Pernell Harris (Episode 2.9) *Dennis Haysbert (Episode 5.1) *Pat Healy (Episode 6.3) *Gregg Henry (Episode 2.18) *Maximiliano Hernández (Episode 7.2) *Chuck Hicks (Episode 5.8) *Michael Hilow (Episode 2.7, Episode 5.16, Episode 6.1, Episode 6.17, Episode 8.13) *Peter Holden (Episode 5.13) *Dennis Hopper (Episode 1.24) *Tracy Howe (Episode 5.22) *Endre Hules (Episode 1.24, Episode 6.12) *David Hunt (Episode 6.8) *Eamon Hunt (Episode 3.16) *Doug Hutchison (Episode 8.4) *Jeff Imada (Episode 6.19, Episode 6.22) *Tom Irwin (Episode 7.7) *Ravil Isyanov (Episode 5.23) *Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 1.24) *Mark Ivanir (Episode 2.20) *Maz Jobrani (Episode 2.8) *Nicholas Kadi (Episode 4.4) *Dariush Kashani (Episode 4.11) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Episode 7.11) *Dennis Keiffer (Episode 5.4, Episode 5.18) *Oliver Keller (Episode 4.13) *Dylan Kenin (Episode 6.15) *Donnie Keshawarz (Episode 2.20) *Marco Khan (Episode 4.3, Episode 4.16) *Mark Kiely (Episode 7.8) *David Kilde (Episode 4.11) *Todd Kimsey (Episode 4.9) *Henry Kingi (Day 5 Prequel) *Henry Kingi Jr. (Episode 1.19, Episode 3.17, Episode 6.19, Episode 7.6) *Scott Klace (Episode 3.16) *Jeff Kober (Episode 5.1) *Hiro Koda (Episode 6.17) *Warren Kole (Episode 7.6) *Jonathan Kowalsky (Episode 8.21) *Mark Kubr (Episode 1.24) *Anil Kumar (Episode 4.5) *Aleksandr Kuznetsov (Episode 5.12) *Boris Lee Krutonog (Episode 6.13) *David Labiosa (Episode 3.5) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 3.12) *Evgeniy Lazarev (Episode 1.22) *Bill Leaman (Episode 6.7) *Kris Lemche (24 Redemption) *Bryce Lenon (Episode 4.15) *Al Leong (Episode 1.13) *Will Leong (Episode 6.21) *Christopher Leps (Episode 5.23) *Louis Lombardi (Episode 5.12) *Taras Los (Episode 5.2) *Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.19) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Episode 7.24) *Jalil Jay Lynch (Episode 6.21, Episode 7.4) *Tzi Ma (Episode 9.12) *Shaun Majumder (Episode 6.4) *Rami Malek (Episode 8.11) *Sunil Malhotra (Episode 4.24) *Adam Alexi-Malle (Episode 4.14) *Ludwig Manukian (Episode 6.4) *Jordan Marder (Episode 8.8) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 6.17) *Rob Mars (Episode 4.13) *Anthony Martins (Episode 6.17) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 1.1) *Benito Martinez (Episode 8.1) *Michael Massee (Episode 1.13) *Kevin McCorkle (Episode 3.24) *Paul McCrane (Episode 6.7) *Cole S. McKay (Episode 4.4) *Don McManus (Episode 7.23) *Graham McTavish (Episode 8.22) *Dustin Meier (Episode 4.6, Episode 4.16, Episode 5.2, Episode 6.14, Episode 7.6) *John Meier (Episode 1.2, Episode 2.24, Episode 3.22, Episode 4.6, Episode 4.19, Episode 5.10, Episode 7.12) *Kurt Meyer (Episode 7.8) *Tim Mikulecky (Episode 5.18, Episode 6.13, Episode 7.23) *Rene Millan (Episode 4.6) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Episode 1.11) *Valdmir Orlov (Episode 6.15) *Roman Mitichyan (Episode 6.15) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 4.7) *Gino Montesinos (Episode 3.10) *Nathanial Moon (Episode 3.15) *Philip Moon (Episode 3.15) *Bennie Moore (Episode 2.24) *James Morrison (Episode 7.13) *Chris Mulkey (Episode 7.17) *Timothy V. Murphy (Episode 5.6) *Jake Muxworthy (Episode 4.22) *John Allen Nelson (Episode 5.7) *Eric Nenninger (Episode 7.18) *Joe Nieves (Episode 8.3) *John Noble (Episode 6.13) *Jeffrey Nordling (Episode 7.18) *Chris Olivero (Episode 4.17) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 5.8) *Peter Outerbridge (Episode 2.20) *Marat Oyvetsky (Episode 5.11) *Conor O'Farrell (Episode 3.8) *Douglas O'Keeffe (Episode 2.4) *Michael O'Neill (Episode 1.2) *Carrick O'Quinn (Episode 2.18, Episode 4.11, Episode 8.14) *Kal Penn (Episode 6.4) *J.J. Perry (Episode 2.24, Episode 5.15) *Lou Diamond Phillips (Episode 1.21) *Tony Plana (Episode 4.6) *Eyal Podell (Episode 7.13) *John Posey (Episode 5.17) *Gary Price (Episode 7.18) *Austin Priester (Episode 7.8, Episode 7.13) *John Prosky (Episode 1.12) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 2.16) *Kevin Ramsey (Episode 1.22) *Roger Ranney (Episode 3.18) *Kiran Rao (Episode 4.19) *Rick Ravanello (Episode 3.12) *Robb Reesman (Episode 5.5) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 8.7) *Simon Rhee (Episode 6.21) *Phillip Rhys (Episode 2.10) *Lou Richards (Episode 5.3) *Anthony Richardson (Episode 1.18) *Mesan Richardson (Episode 4.17) *F.J. Rio (Episode 7.22) *Adrian R'Mante (Episode 6.2) *Jimmy N. Roberts (Episode 3.18, Episode 4.6, Episode 5.1) *Leonard Roberts (Episode 3.5) *Sebastian Roché (Episode 7.14) *Channon Roe (Episode 5.7) *Brady Romberg (Episode 8.1) *Erik Rondell (Episode 2.19, Episode 4.6, Episode 5.10, Episode 5.23, Episode 6.10, Episode 7.20) *Stephen Root (Episode 8.13) *Laurence Todd Rosenthal (Episode 1.16, Episode 4.14, Episode 6.16, Episode 8.16) *Carlo Rota (Episode 9.3) *Don Ruffin (Episode 8.1) *Robert Rusler (Episode 5.5) *Patrick Sabongui (Episode 6.2) *Marco Sanchez (Episode 3.8) *Julian Sands (Episode 5.23) *Al Sapienza (Episode 2.9) *Doug Savant (Episode 3.18) *Raphael Sbarge (Episode 6.4) *Steven Schub (Episode 6.4) *Paul Schulze (Episode 3.18) *Rade Serbedzija (Episode 6.16) *Lobo Sebastian (Episode 3.5) *Diego Serrano (Episode 4.11) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 4.10) *Brent Sexton (Episode 2.17) *Monty Sharp (Episode 6.7) *Sammy Sheik (Episode 6.3) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 5.9) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 6.11) *Jimmi Simpson (Episode 2.4) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 8.6) *Jason Matthew Smith (Episode 1.19) *Arjay Smith (Episode 7.12) *Kurtwood Smith (Episode 7.14) *Jeronimo Spinx (Episode 7.10) *Mark Allan Stewart (Episode 8.21) *Shiloh Strong (Episode 3.19) *Justin Sundquist (Episode 5.2, Episode 5.12, Episode 8.14) *Sonny Surowiec (Episode 5.10) *D.B. Sweeney (Episode 8.20) *Simon Templeman (Episode 3.17) *Vladimir Tevlovski (Episode 8.8) *Hrach Titizian (Episode 6.4, Episode 8.14) *Tony Todd (Episode 7.13) *Fred Toma (Episode 2.8) *Scott Vance (Episode 5.7) *Roman Varshavsky (Episode 5.8) *Jon Voight (Episode 7.21) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 4.24) *Steve Wastell (Episode 6.6) *Rick D. Wasserman (Episode 2.23) *Terrence Wayne (Episode 5.9) *Peter Weller (Episode 5.23) *Thom Williams (Episode 4.3, Episode 5.9) *Wade Williams (Episode 1.15) *Jeff Wincott (Episode 2.20) *Eric Winzenried (Episode 5.1) *Shawn Woods (Episode 3.22) *D.B. Woodside (Episode 6.18) *Salvator Xuereb (Episode 3.24) *Kelvin Han Yee (Episode 4.7) *Ron Yuan (Episode 6.22) *Alexander Zale (Episode 2.5) Female Deaths: *Shohreh Aghdashloo (Episode 4.14) *Kristi Lynn (Episode 8.10) *Donzaleigh Abernathy (Episode 2.10) *Karina Arroyave (Episode 1.10) *Reiko Aylesworth (Episode 5.1) *Penny Balfour (Episode 5.11) *Amy Benedict (Episode 4.14) *Danielle Burgio (Episode 5.12) *Nancy Linehan Charles (Episode 4.9) *Sarah Clarke (Episode 3.14) *Missy Crider (Episode 6.8) *Dagmara Dominczyk (Episode 4.16) *Ever Carradine (Episode 7.10) *Juliette Dudnik (Episode 1.22) *Vanessa Ferlito (Episode 3.10) *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick (Episode 3.17) *Amy Price-Francis (Episode 7.24) *Sara Gilbert (Episode 2.5) *Angela Goethals (Episode 4.11) *Sandrine Holt (Episode 5.17) *Leslie Hope (Episode 1.24) *Brittany Ishibashi (Episode 4.1) *Penny Johnson Jerald (Episode 3.23) *Inna Korobkina (Episode 8.21) *Nina Landey (Episode 2.23) *Annie LaRussa (Episode 4.2) *Jacqui Maxwell (Episode 1.6) *Leighton Meester (Episode 4.4) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 2.4) *Kim Murphy (Episode 1.3) *Enuka Okuma (Episode 7.10) *Carly Pope (Episode 7.6) *Sandra Purpuro (Episode 8.3) *Yolonda Ross (Episode 1.4) *Katee Sackhoff (Episode 8.20) *Leesa Severyn (Episode 4.16) *Shirin Sharif (Episode 2.7) *Darby Stanchfield (Episode 4.23) *Gina Torres (Episode 3.23) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 4.10) *Kaye Wade (Episode 5.8) *Annie Wersching (Episode 8.17) *Petra Wright (Episode 1.1) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:Fox TV series Category:Action Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Nudity Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:PGA Award Winners